Dreams Come True?
by HEREtoPARTY
Summary: What would you do if you suddenly began having dreams of someone you hated? Only in the dream you were maddly in love with them? RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

At the sound of the alarm clock buzzing away on his desk, David Karofsky turned away facing the way. The dark sheets were wrapped around his naked waist and his hair was disheveled from his restless movements in slept. His hand reached up and he pushed the snooze button and fell asleep again.

"_David, Come hold me…" said a sweet voice from the room over._

_I looked around to see myself in a kitchen and it was unfamiliar, however the voice that called out to me was enough for me to grab the two beers on the counter and walk around the corner when to my surprise, the person I'd never have thought of, was there._

"_David… is everything okay?"_

_The brown hair boy rose from the couch and turned to face me. Kurt Hummel. He was wearing a pair of skin tight gray sweats and a white shirt that belonged to me! He smirked walking in front of me and stroked my cheek._

"_What's wrong?" he asked and stood on the tips of his toes wrapping his arms around my neck and my body reacts on its own. Simply reaching down, my arms wrapped themselves around his waist with the two beers in either hand, and my voice says what I don't want it too._

"_Nothing at all, babe…" Kurt blushes. The strange pink tint raises into his pale cheeks and his mouth parts as his tongue slips out to moisten his lips. My body stirs._

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! My mind screams but I begin to descend down and I'm going to kiss him. Kurt tips hid head up to me and I feel his fingers snake into my hair- _

"AHHHH!" David screams shooting up in his bed only to fall out of it and onto the floor. He recovered quickly and stood with the sheets tangled. He looks around the room quickly scanning for any possibility that the dream was fake and not at all true but he's met with his football gear and video games.

"It was just a dream…" he whispered to himself rubbing his temples.

He only hoped it would and remains as such for that had been the third time he had the same dream this month. _I need more football_, he told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

David walked into the high school saying hello to his friends and such however when he saw the teenager in his dreams he froze.

Kurt Hummel was wearing khaki trench coat and dark blue slacks, walking towards his locker but he wasn't looking at David as David was he. He was looking past David to Mercedes. The bodacious black lady walked over to the teen and smiled. "Hey Kurt!" she said and walked with Kurt to the choir room for the Glee meeting before school.

"Hey Doll." Kurt smiled as he lowered his head as he walked past David attempting to ignore him.

David watched and frowned. He didn't even look at me…. He thought and grimaced. What? Did you want him to? He asked himself and realized that instead of the no he wanted as Kurt vanished into the room he got a quiet, yes.

David turned walking down the hall when one of the jocks walked up to him and handed him a blue slushee. "Whose today's victims?" he asked curiously.

"Rachel and Finn." Smirked the kicker on the football team.

David nodded and right as they turned to go towards the couple's locker the two were heading towards them. "One…" David smiled.

"Two…."

"THREE!" with that the blue and red slushee spilled all over the two and ran down their clothes. Ruining Rachel's new dress, and Finn's letterman jacket.

"Thanks for finding us!" laughed the kicker high fiving David whom was laughing until Kurt exited the Choir room to see what had happened. The smile disappeared and was replaced by a frown of disappointment.

"You know Karofsky!" Kurt said upset. "If you're not bullying me, you have to bully someone else, and it has got to stop." He said knocking the cups from the two boys' hands.

"Come on Kurt." Rachel said walking to the Choir room followed by Kurt and Mercedes who looked ready to kill.

He did it again. He lost Kurt yet again. Maybe he should stop bullying… he thought and then shook his head. Get a hold of yourself Karofsky… he told himself and headed to the field for strong body.


	3. Chapter 3

David sat in the lunch room sipping on a Dr. Pepper, when Kurt entered the room. Daid nearly choked on his drink as the usually fashionable boy walked over to him wearing a garbage bag over his clothes, or at least that's what he thought.

"Karofsky…" He stated in a business manner, and then dropped an envelope onto the table. " I suggest you find someone to read it to you, and follow the instructions." He said and then left.

David opened his mouth to say something but Kurt left. How could the dream come true if Kurt wouldn't even give him a chance to say anything? _Maybe because you're always a dick when you open your mouth? _He told himself and he shook his head biting into the sandwich on his lunch tray before glancing at the note Kurt brought him.

He looked around the lunchroom and shoved it into the pocket of his letterman jacket and walked to the trashcan. He had lost his appétit.

David walked through the nearly empty hallway when he opened the letter Kurt had given him.

**Karofsky, **

**After school, come to the choir room and bring your pitching arm. If you must throw slusheeies well then by all means throw them. Just not on my friends. Maybe this little experiment I'm conducting will get you to stop your horrific ways, however if not… You have then started WAR!**

**Kurt Hummel **

David looked up then read it again when he heard Mercedes rich voice.

"Kurt, I'm not going to be a third wheel again as you and Blaine excitedly declare your love for each other." She said pretending to gag and laughed as Kurt smiled lifting his head high.

"Oh Cedes!" Kurt chuckled and then looked at her, "I think Blaine might be the one." He said swooning as Mercedes looked at him blankly grabbed the garage bag he was wearing and pretended to barf on it.

" Save me the soap opera!" she said in her friendly matter before the two of them disappeared around the corner. Again unnoticed, David thought and looked at the letter. What did he mean by experiment? He wondered- WAIT!

" Blaine." He said aloud and looked at the direction where Kurt and Mercedes went. " The one?" he said and felt a pang within his ribcage. His hand lifted to his chest as his eyebrows furrowed. Not in my dreams!


	4. Chapter 4

"_David!" _

_I looked up and there he was. Kurt was sitting on a swing in the park looking at him, and smiling. I approached him and placed my hands on the rusty chains of the swing stopping the swaying motion as Kurt looked up at me._

"_Why don't we go to the agency? What's the harm in trying?" I heard myself say and Kurt's eyes widen as he popped up from the seat in excitement._

"_Really?" he said as his hands lifted to my chest and it was then I felt the pounding of my heart._

"_Absolutely." I whispered lifting his hands to my lips and kissed them. A tint of gold caught my eye and I looked to see that on Kurt's left finger was a gold band. "It's definitely time for us to start a family." I whisper as Kurt chocked on a sob and threw his arms around my neck-_

"Karofsky!"

David looked up to see his ugly math teacher in his face, "I asked you what is the natural log!"

"10Log." David answered unknowingly as his teacher raised and walked away.

"Wake up Karofsky or you won't be playing football anymore." He warned and went to the front of the class.

David rubbed his neck and looked at his left hand. Marriage? Family? He thought and looked up to the math board and then down smiling secretly. Now for some reason that didn't sound so bad… especially if it was with Kurt.

The bell ringed and the teacher looked up startled. "Don't forget, Friday we have a test and I'm checking homework! Drive safely please!" He called over the rush movements of his class trying to get out.

David rose and then looked over to the window, and smiled. Maybe he could talk to Kurt now that it was after school.

He got his bag and walked over to the door and looked down the hall heading to the choir room as instructed by the letter. The eighth period bell rang as David walked into the room and looked at Kurt who was looking out the window as well. On the teachers desk was about thirty slusheeies, David gasped.

" Kurt, I'm not throwing any of those at you." He stated making the startled teen turn and glare.

" Why not? You have no problem with throwing them with your friends." Kurt pointed out crossing his arms.

" Kurt… It's just… I don't…" He stammered and he looked up at Kurt then down.

" Spit it out Karofsky."

'" go on a date with me…." David blurted and gasped at what he had done watching Kurt's brown eyes widen in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt looked at David confused. " A date?" he questioned and then took two steps towards him.

David watched as Kurt grew angrier and angrier with him. Oh no…. David thought.

"What the hell gives you the idea that I would ever date you?" He demanded and shook his head, "You shove me in the hallways, you punish my friends for no true reasons and your are just simply an asshole!" he exclaimed making David flinch.

" Kurt…" he began before gasping and taking a step back as the cold purple slushee met his face, and Kurt stood looking at him on the verge of tears.

"My sexuality isn't up for jokes. Ever." He said in an icy tone that made the slushee seem less intense. With that Kurt ripped the trash bag off and grabbed his bag only to look at the slusheeies and start chucking them at David.

David growled as he covered his face to stop the sticky liquid from hitting him, when he finally had enough, and moved towards Kurt and clasped his hands. Kurt gasped and chocked on a sob. Just like in my dream only… I've hurt him now… David told himself as Kurt shook his head.

"Let go of me Karofsky." Demanded Kurt.

"No." David said and pushed Kurt down into a seat, as blue liquid dripped from his brown hair, onto his shoulders. "I wasn't making a joke of you stupid sexuality, you ignorant gay fuck!" he said angrily and then slapped himself in the face. This wasn't going to help him at all.

Kurt looked at him gaping, "How dare you!"

"I didn't mean it that way! You're just making me angry! Why can't you be like the Kurt in my dreams? Why can't you say my name like him? Why can't you simply forgive me, and let me prove myself? Why are you so set on hating me?" David demand slamming his fist into the wall and turned and left the room.

Kurt sat in the green chair's shaking slightly from what David had said. He had even jumped when his fist met the wall. David was just so terrifying! Why would he even want to go on a date with me? He'd probably only wanted to throw me into a dumpster!

Kurt stood up only to fall down into the chair again.

_I didn't mean it that way! You're just making me angry! Why can't you be like the Kurt in my dreams? Why can't you say my name like him? Why can't you simply forgive me, and let me prove myself? Why are you so set on hating me? _Kurt took a breath and then looked down into his lap. His dreams?

David Karofsky didn't come anywhere near to his dreams, for his was a living walking nightmare going out to ruin Kurt. Kurt shook his head; David probably isn't capable of having good sweet dreams. He's a monster.


	6. Chapter 6

David walked into his room, wiping his face from the shower he had taken, standing in cad in jeans looking at the mess and sighed heavily. "What a day…" He whispered and looked down at his feet as he kicked his gym bag to the floor.

David began picking up some dirty clothe and put them into the dirty hamper to his left and smiled at the process, and began playing football as he cleaned. Throwing the clothes into the hamper as if it was to make the winning touchdown, making his bed in a fast manner like a quick time out, and running around his room as if he was chasing down the oppenet.

Smirking at what he did he flopped onto his bed when his father walked into the room. "Err…." The man froze seeing the room cleaned and looked at his son. "Are you ok?" he blurted and David frowned folding his arms behind his head.

"What's that suppose to mean?" David demanded harshly making his father smile.

Same David. Paul, his father, thought. " Nothing, just your room was cleaned. I was surprised." He stated and closed the door and walked out of the room leaving David to think of what he had said. Only thinking proved useless as he shook his head and sat up. He had one thing to think about. Kurt Hummel.

How was he going to get Kurt to give him the time and day to talk?

David pulled his left knee to his chest and hugged it as he thought. What does Kurt like? He wondered and closed his eyes when he remembered the Marc Jacobs jacket he ruined and heard the whole rant as he walked away laughing. Replace it?

David shook his head as he rested his head on his knees, what to do…. What to do… what to…

"_David!" _

David looked up taking a deep breath and hit the mattress weakly. "If only it was as easy as dreaming…" he thought. Then his eyes widen and he smiled. "I have an idea…" he hummed and searched for his phone.

"Dangit! This is why my room is always a mess! I can't find crap!" He said and messed up his perfectly clean room.


	7. Chapter 7

David looked around nervously as he walked up to Finn, who looked about ready to dash at the sight of his advancing. David looked down and then stopped in front of Finn. "Hi." He stated.

Finn raised an eyebrow curiously. "Hello…" he said in more of a question way.

"If you wanted to join Glee Club what would you have to do?" David asked almost painfully. He gritted his teeth and looked away from Finn to the pass by-ers as Finn rubbed his jaw. He had not anticipated that at all.

" Do you want to-?" began Finn when David shot him a look that said clearly _Don't ask!_

" Um… Addition…" he said and looked at David.

" When…" David asked looking away.

" Today afterschool…" Finn said and then David walked away.

This was his chance, he could get to know Kurt through Glee. It all made sense!

David smiled walking to his class, feeling as if today was going to be a good day.

" _David, come hold me…"_

_I walk over to the couch where Kurt was sitting and kissed his cheek, after Kurt situated himself in my lap. He wrapped my arms around his wasit and lays back on me._

" _What's wrong?" I whisper into his brown hair and kiss him softly, on the temples._

" _Im just worried. What if we don't get the baby?" he whispered and looked at me._

_I frowned and held him close. " We will… we will…" _

_Kurt then again broke down crying, only this time he was clinging to me. _

" Karofsky!"

David shot up and had the ugly English teacher in his face. "No sleeping!" she growled.

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah… thought David. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Kurt!" Called Mercedes and patted the chair next to her, "Someone's going to audition!" she said excitedly.

"What? Really?" he said surprised sitting next to her and crossed his legs.

"Yeah…" said Finn a little worried. _If David wants to join Glee Club to get to know Kurt… did that mean he likes Kurt? _Not being the sharpest needle in the sewing kit he shrugged it off when David walked in with Mr. Schuester.

"What is that Neanderthal doing here!" demanded Kurt rising from his seat.

" Sit down Kurt. I'm just as surprised as you, but David wants to join Glee." Smiled Mr. Schuester as he patted David's back.

"Yeah so he can torcher me!" said Kurt placing his hand on his chest for emphasis.

"Kurt, Glee Club isn't all about you," began Rachel standing up. "I think it's good that he wants to join. Even though he's a no good, stuck up 'puckhead', which dumps red slusheeies all over my brand new outfits." She smiled and made David flinch.

Ouch. He thought.

"Fine. Sing." Kurt said looking away and sat down, as Mercedes shook her head and raised a fist to warn David not to try anything.

David bit his lip nervously as Puckerman stood up and smiled. "I got chu." He smirked and began strumming his guitar and David smirked.

"My oh my, you're so good-looking, Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends." He began singing and looked over in the direction of Kurt only to see Kurt looking at a wall. "But I've not tasted all you're cooking, who are you when I'm not looking?"

Rachel smiled and reached over taking Finn's hand and leaned against him, as Mercedes swayed a bit, and Kurt gently hit her arm. "Do you pour a little something on the rocks? Slide down the hallway in your socks? When you undress, do you leave a path? Then sink to your nose in a bubble bath? "

Kurt looked at David arms crossed over his chest, but couldn't help that his determine frown was looking its intensity. David had a pretty good voice. "My oh my, you're so good-looking Hold yourself together like a pair of bookends. But I've not tasted all you're cooking, who are you when I'm not looking?" David has a…_sexy _voice. Kurt thought and looked down.

"Do you break things when you get mad? Eat a box of chocolates 'cause you're feelin' bad? Do you paint your toes 'cause you bite your nails? Call up momma when all else fails? "

Kurt blushed hugging himself, and it made David smile. _I'm getting to him…_he thought as he looked down as well cause he felt the heat rising up his neck. _God he's so cute….  
_  
"Who are you when I'm not around? When the door is locked and the shades are down? Do you listen to your music quietly? And when it feels just right, are you thinkin' of me?"

Kurt looked up as the song was coming to a slow end, and met David's eyes instantly before he could hide the sweet smile, only to be treated by a smile that made Kurt's heart skip a beat. _So David isn't as monstrous as I thought… _and he can smile. Kurt thought satisfied  
"My oh my, you're so good-looking, but who are you when I'm not looking?"

Once the last notes were strummed the glee kids clapped even Kurt, which Mr. Schuester took as he could let David into Glee.

"Welcome to Glee Club, David."

David smiled and looked at Kurt. He shrugged at him. "Nice song, David." He said which made David gap. _An unhostile comment! From Kurt! Yes! Now, maybe… I could get the Kurt I see in my dreams._

So David is in Glee, if you have any suggestions for a duet Kurt and David should sing, PLEASE share, I'm clueless but want them to have a duet because it's my dream! lol


	9. Chapter 9

"Kurt! Hey Kurt!"

David ran after Kurt, whom seemed to be anxious to leave but nevertheless stopped and glanced at David. "Just because you are in Glee now, doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you." He said and then cursed himself, because he acknowledged David's presence first.

"Well you are kind of talking to me now." David reminded, as Kurt narrowed his glare and turned to leave, when a hand clasped onto his arm preventing him from leaving.

"Wait." David whispered and Kurt raised a brow.

"Whispering to talk to me?" Kurt mocked and smirked, "Interesting. What do you want?" he asked and shook David's hand off of him.

David rolled his eyes but smiled. "Like I said, I want to go out on a date with you." He stated watching Kurt's eyes widen and his cheeks redden as he opened his mouth to lash out at David for such a suggestion, but his lips where blocked as a finger met his lips.

"I'm not going to let you say no." David said continuing on his speech. "I know I've treated you like shit, I've used you as my personal property destruction toy-"he glanced to the locker beside them and winced, there was a dent on it probably from one of the times he had pushed Kurt into it. He shook his head and lowered his finger, "But I really want you to get to know me."

Kurt looked at Dave, but shook his head. "No." With that he totally dismissed him and began walking away again.

_Who does he think he is? Touching me? Saying he wants' to go on a date? Won't take no! Ha! The bast-_

"When I see you smile I can face the world, oh oh, you know I can do anything When I see you smile," Began David singing in the hallway making Kurt stop in his tracks and turn to look back at him, to see David on his knees. "I see a ray of light, oh oh, I see it shining right through the rain when I see you smile Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me."

"Stop singing!" Kurt begged walking over to him, as two Cheerios looked at David and ran off laughing.

"Say you'll go on a date with me." David said looking up at the brown hair teen.

"No! Get-"

"Lying here beside you, I hear the echoes of your sighs-" David began sinking when Kurt groaned and placed his hand over David's mouth.

"Fine!" he hissed, "One date, if I don't like it I'm leaving early!" he said and David smiled getting up. "Pick me up at 7. Tonight." He said and turned and walked away.

David stayed on his knees and smiled. "YES!" he said once alone in the hallway.

Kurt smiled walking to his car; _David on his knee's practically begging me to go on a date with him. This could be really good. _


	10. Chapter 10

David dressed nice, well in a pair of jeans and a white and blue long sleeve stripe shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled at his accomplishment. He looked rather nice.

He grabbed his truck keys and hopped down the stairs, when his mother saw him.

"David?" she called from in the living room, as his father popped his head by the kitchen door. " Where are you going?" she asked standing up.

"Out…" he said and reached for the door.

"Out where?" His mother questioned.

"Outside." He replied smirking.

"To go?"She asked tapping her foot.

"To my truck?" he laughed.

"To go where?" She demanded putting her hands on her hips as Paul laughed quietly in the kitchen.

"To go to someone's house."

"And do what- David Matthew Karofsky! Where are you going?" She demanded.

"To go on a date, Maaaaaa." Whined David leaving as a glass cup shatters in the kitchen.

"A date!" cried both parents equally shocked.

"Did you know he was dating?" asked David's mother as she watched Paul clean up the broken glass.

"I didn't even know he liked someone." Admitted Paul but looked at his wife and smiled. " Maybe that's why he's been acting different…"


	11. Chapter 11

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

David took a deep breath and looked down to his shoes as the door opens, and see's Burt standing in the door way. "Who are you and why are you on my porch." He asked crossing his arms.

"I'm-"David began as he took a step back on the porch, when Kurt pushed aside Burt and smiled at him.

"You're early. I said 7 not 6:55. You're lucky I'm already dressed." Kurt said and looked to his dad and kissed his cheek. "I'll be home late dad." He said and turned to David.

"What just a minute." Burt said and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Who is this guy? I'm not letting you leave with some random guy." He told Kurt, and David smiled.

"I'm David Karofsky. Kurt and I are singing a duet, in Glee Club. Sorry… should have introduced myself." David said and looked down hoping that Burt would by it.

"What song?"

Shit.

"I'll Cover You."

"I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing."

David and Kurt looked at each other confused because both had said something.

"What he means dad, is we haven't chosen which to sing. RENT or Aerosmith." Shrugged the teen then grabbed David's hand and pulled him away before his dad could interrogate them anymore.

"Nice save." David smirked and Kurt laughed as he stopped in front of the door.

David gave him a knowing look and opened the door for him making Kurt smile as he hopped into the truck. David looked back at Burt, whom seemed to be glaring with a smile, and rush to the driver's side and drove away from Kurt's house.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"Somewhere."

"Answer me!" Kurt demanded, making David laugh.

"It's a surprise!" David said looking at the boy to see a smile on his face. "You don't want to ruin the surprise do you?" he asked leaning a bit over to Kurt, who smacked his shoulder.

"No. So drive." Kurt blushed looking away from David.


	12. Chapter 12

"No peeking!" David said as he reached in the back of the truck to grab something.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm blindfolded. Very much by your doing." Kurt retorted and sat on the seat waiting for David.

David smirked looking at the teen that did have a black blindfold on his face, and reached over to collect his hand in his. "Ok small step." He said and Kurt took a step out of the car and landed on David, his arms wrapping around David to stop his fall.

"You're trying to kill me!" Kurt accused.

"Am not!" David argued.

David grabbed the basket by his side and led Kurt carefully over to a large Oka tree in a park before letting go of his hand. "Don't move." He told him and set down a picnic checkered blanket and then the basket on top. He came back to Kurt and lifted the blindfold, to be greeted by blue eyes looking up at him.

"Don't look at me like that or I'm going to kiss you."

Kurt smirked and lifted a brow. "Are you threatening me, Karofsky?"

"No. I'm promising." David said and turned away and walked to the picnic basket and looked up in time to see the awe on Kurt's face.

"Ok. So you can sing. You are gay, or bi. You play football and Hockey, and you're romantic?" Kurt asked and folded his arms over his chest, observing the scene.

"Yes. Currently gay. Yes and yes. And guilty." David smiled, as Kurt sat on the blanket his legs tucked under him.

"You don't seem as bad as I pegged you out to be." Kurt said quietly as David handed him a Subway 6in and an apple juice bottle. "Maybe I spoke to soon…" Kurt said looking at the food.

"I didn't want you thinking I was going to poison you." David said in defense and Kurt laughed. "Touché."

Kurt opened the juice and took a sip, and then a bite of the sandwich. "Mmm." He said and covers his mouth. "This is really good."

"Finn, helped out. Told me your favorite sandwich." David admitted smiling as he bit into his sandwich.

Kurt smiled and looked down and finished his food, as David did the same. _So this is who David really is? Blaine is going to be soooooooooooooo jealous!_ Kurt thought as David stood up, "Where are you going?" Kurt asked looking up frantically, as he placed his empty plate down and stood up.

"Nowhere." David said and pulled Kurt to him, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and then held Kurt's left hand in his right.

Kurt started laughing and it made David do the same, only because he was nervous.

"And you dance!"

"Yes. And no. We dance. I don't dance by myself."

"Billy Idol will be disappointed." Kurt smirked.

"Shut up." David laughed, swaying with Kurt.

Resting his head on David's chest Kurt smiled and leaned into him. _This is so nice. No rush just me and him… _Kurt thought. David wrapped his arm tighter around him and smiled. "Do I pass?" David whispered to Kurt making Kurt look up.

" So far." Kurt replied and kissed him on the cheek before wondering off.


	13. Chapter 13

David ran after Kurt to find the teen sitting on a swing. He smirked to himself and walked over towards Kurt, hands in his pockets, as Kurt pushed his feet at the sand.

"You know…" David began, "I had a dream of you in this swing…."

Kurt looked up and stopped the movement of the swing. "Really?" he asked and looked up at David as he moved behind him and gently began to push him.

"Yeah. Except it was under different conditions." David answered as he remembered the gold band that had been on Kurt's finger, and smiled as Kurt lead back into him as David pushed him.

"What other dreams have you had about me?" he asked looking at him with a suggestive look. _Wet Dream?_

"No!" David said startled, that Kurt would think that; however he wouldn't mind seeing a sexy Kurt moving into his arms for a little playing. It would actually be pretty nice.

"Alright, so you mean to tell me all your dreams are 'pure'?" taunted Kurt as he placed his feet down stopping the swing motion, as he looked back at David.

"Yes. I've never had a dream about having sex with you." David retorted and Kurt flinched. "No I didn't mean it like that!" David said and smacked himself in the face as Kurt got up and began to walk back to the picnic area.

"Kurt, I wouldn't mind having a sex dream about you, but strangely I haven't had one yet." David said tailing after the teen that seemed to have hurt feelings. "Why does it matter if I have or haven't anyway?" he asked making Kurt whirl around, and him to halt.

"Because, it would be…nice…" Kurt began, "To know someone thinks of me that way…." He finished looking down and bit his lip.

David sighed, and lifted Kurt's chin with two fingers. "The first dream I had of you, you said, 'David come hold me,' in the sweetest voice ever. I came up to you and we kissed." David paraphrased that cutting out the part where he freaked out, and smiled seeing Kurt look up at him listening with interest.

"The second time, was when we were at the park, and you sat in a swing like this, wearing a wedding band on your finger, and I suggested to you that we go and see and agent on adopting a child." Kurt gasped and covered his mouth in surprise.

David smirked and looked at Kurt's hand, his thumb rolling over Kurt's left ring finger while Kurt smiled and rested his forehead on David's shoulder.

"The third dream was you worrying that we wouldn't get the baby." David said as Kurt anxiously shot up a look of concern.

"Did we?" he asked quickly.

David looked down at Kurt and smiled. _We… he said we…_

"I don't know…" he said but lowered his head a bit and whispered, "but I hope so." And with that their lips met with a light brush, and Kurt wrapped his arms around David's neck. _Who said that the first kiss would describe the relationship?_ Kurt wondered with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

(* mean's changed to different people's conversation.)

_**BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

"You did what!" gasped Rachel covering her mouth in shock as Quinn leaned into him.

"Was he good?" she asked as Mercedes stayed in shock.

"How could you?" asked Tina nearly about to pull out her hair.

"Girls…" Kurt said smiling and crossed his legs and looked at them all. "David is really sweet. He took me on the best first date ever! He was... Real sincere and well we kissed, and it felt right." He admitted biting his lip at the memory.

"So you told him?" asked Santana waving a red lollipop in the air.

"I told him he better think about changing his status from-"

"Single to taken, on Facebook." David smiled as Finn laughed and Puckerman nodded.

"Damn, you got more game then I thought…" Puckerman mumbled.

"That's nice. Maybe Kurt will be happy and stop meddling in other's love life." Finn laughed and bumped David in the shoulder.

"Yeah right. If anything this opened the door for him, and Rachel to blab about their relationships." Puckerman laughed and walked up to a group of freshman girls.

Finn sighed and looked at David. "You know, since you came out to us…. I'm seeing you in a different light."

"You're not the only one."

Turning around, David and Finn saw Kurt walking towards them. David smiled and took a few steps towards him, as Finn rolled his eyes and walked away. Kurt held up his phone and smiled, "In a relationship?" he mocked as he was on David's Facebook page.

"Yep." He smirked as he lowered to kiss him, but Kurt merely placed his palm on his mouth.

"First things first, PDA, not a real big fan of it." He told David and then saw the look of utter confusion on the boys face.

"PDA: Public Display of Affection." Kurt stated slowly and David smirked looking up as if in thought.

"Wouldn't that be PDOA?" he teased as Kurt laughed rolling his eyes and walked with David to the parking lot to go and find a place to relax and simply 'hang out'.


	15. Author's Note: Bad Reviewers

Author's note:

Bad Review People,

If you wish to critic me and my writing do so that's fine, however do not read my story(ies) and then post on how bad we(fan girls) are for writing such story(ies). My stories may or may not be to your liking, however I could care less. These stories are written because I want to write them, and I can write it anyway that I want.

If you have a question on my writing technique well message me and I will describe it to you. Don't say it's hard to read because you are a narrow minded reader and don't read books that are of the "NORM". I don't care for grammar when I'm writing a FANFICTION story because it is "FAN""FICTION". That's the beauty of not having to actually write with the crap I learned, because its play write.

Now if you do not mind, I am going to write the next chapter to my David and Kurt Fanfiction, and enjoy it.

Baby What You See Is What You GET(Brittney Spears),

JamesxSnapeChild


	16. Chapter 15

David smiled sitting against a tree as Kurt sat his things down and sat in his lap. "Let me see your hands…" Kurt said as his hands opened in front of his to collect David's hand.

David only shook his hand and hid his hands behind his back, laughing when Kurt's eyebrows furrowed at him and reached behind him. "Lemme see!" he cried breaking into a grin as David shook his head.

"Nope!" David said in Triumph.

Kurt glared at him and began to get up, and David smiled as he placed his hands on the ground to get up. However Kurt was merely repositioning himself, and sat back down in David's lap facing him and his legs stretched out behind David.

"Lemme see." He said and offered his hands again.

David rolled his eyes but nevertheless let him have his hands. "Why do you want my hands?" he asked as Kurt reached behind him and placed David's hands on his lower back and wrapped his arms around David's neck.

"So I could do this."

David looked up slightly at Kurt and locked his fingers behind Kurt. "Isn't this PDOA?" he asked as Kurt scoffed.

"This isn't PDA." Kurt said and ran a hand up in David's brown hair.

"We're in public view… Showing affection." The jock retorted and looked around them.

"We are in your back yard! How is that public?" Kurt demanded and stopped his hands traveling.

"Well my neighbors could peek and see, my parents could walk out and see, but they'd have to be home…" David laundry listed as Kurt groaned and rested his head on David's shoulder.

"David your killing the mood!" he whined and David laughed, and lifted a hand to undo the thinner teen's white scarf.

"Maybe I am… Maybe I'm not." He stated lowering his lips to Kurt's neck and placed a kiss there and then by his lobe.

"No, now you're teasing me." Kurt stated and pulled slightly on David's hair, lifting his head, to place a kiss on David's lips.

David sighed leaning back onto the tree and squeezed his arms tight on Kurt so that Kurt chest was up against his chest. He tilted his head to the left as Kurt cupped his cheek and pulled teasingly on David's lower lip.

"No look whose teasing." David grumbled as Kurt nodded.

"I'm kind of like the girl in the relationship, and you know what all the guys say about their girl friends." Kurt sighed dramatically.

"What do they say?" David asked as Kurt smirked evilly.


	17. Chapter 16

"God he's such a freaken tease!" David groaned as he sat next to Finn whom merely laughed and attempted not to chock on his sandwich.

"Welcome to the party." Smirked Puck as he patted David on the back.

"He started it and-"David began.

"Didn't finish?" finished Puck nodding as he took in a spoonful of pudding.

"I've got two words for you." Finn said and looked at Puck whom looks down in disgrace, and pain.

"What?"

"Cock Block." The other two guys said and David groaned.

"Look when I'm with a girl, I please them, make them want it you know?" Puckerman said and Finn looked about ready to kill him. "Of course, I don't advance if they don't want it…" he added as Finn's jaw clenched and unclenched.

"Kurt's a guy." David stated the fact as if Puckerman hadn't known.

"And just like every other male in the world, he has more raging hormones then he knows what to do with." Puckerman stated and wiggled his eyebrows to the other jock.

"Two more words for you." Said Finn and Puckerman rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Par Tay!" Puckerman said excitedly as Finn said," Sleep Over."

"What?" said Puckerman and David confused.

"Girl's like to simply be treated, so invite Kurt over to sleep over and watch RENT or Wicked, and then make out. Duh. All night. Make out. Equals Sex." Finn said doing the math for the two.

"Oooooooooooooooooooh…." The two jocks said in accordance.

"Alright… I guess that might work." David smirked and took a bite of his food. _I'm gonna get you back._

"He was soooo mad." Laughed Kurt as Mercedes giggled past return, tears going down her face as Santana leaned on her and high fived Kurt.

"What's so funny?"

"Kurt cock blocked David!" Laughed Mercedes without realizing that Mr. Schuester was the one who had asked. That was how Mr. Schuester learned of Kurt and David's relationship.


	18. Chapter 17

"Spend the night with me…."

Kurt looked up at David, while David played with his hair. The two had ended up lying on the bed in David's room, Kurt in his arms, and curled up next to him.

"Why?" he asked curiously and kissed David's neck.

"Because, I want to know what I'm missing out on." David said quietly.

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend and pushed him a bit so that he was straddling David's hips and looking down at him. "On what?

"I want to know what I'm missing out on without waking up with you beside me." David said looking up at him.

Kurt blushed, and looked away biting his lip as he thought. _There goes that romantic bone again…_ "You're not missing out on much."

"Let me decide that." David argued and lifted himself slightly, and turned Kurt's head placing a kiss on his lips.

Kurt sighed pulling on David's hair as they flipped positions, David on top of Kurt, and Kurt underneath him. David ran his tongue along Kurt's lower lip and then nipped it as well. Kurt willingly opened his mouth and met David's tongue in the process.

He rolled his hips up against David's and David shuttered as he pressed his down towards Kurt's. A moan filled the room and David was surprised that Kurt made such a noise, but it encouraged more movement of David's hips grinding down into Kurt's.

"I'm not going to frottage with you, David."

Even though Kurt stopped David he really enjoyed the friction that he was getting, he had never really made out with anyone other than Brittney. But he loved the groan in disappointment that David supplied. "Big word means?" asked David.

"Dry hump."

"Fine." David groaned and then looked around his room as he sat up and on the edge of his bed, while Kurt fixed his clothes and moved to him, stroking his back.

"You have an hour to get what you need, I'm going home to get my things, and then I will be back, and you better entertain me." Kurt said into his ear and got up.

David didn't need to ask what Kurt meant, by the mischievous glint in Kurt's eyes he knew exactly what Kurt meant.


	19. Chapter 18

David stood in Ride Aid holding Trojan, and Prime then looked up to the six other brands. "What the fuck?" He groaned and then looked at the sizes, "Why can't there be a fucking perfect good size for everyone and let me get laid!" David groaned and then crossed his arms, sitting down on the ground and looks at the condoms.

Do I get them all? No! How fucking embarrassing would that be?

***Day dream***

"_David let's do it." Kurt whispers._

"_Er… I um... I don't know what size to get so I bet forty different ones." Smile._

David shook his head and then looked up to see a guy looking down at him laughing. The guy merely laughed as he grabbed two boxes of Trojan. "Having trouble?" he asked curiously.

"Why does sex got to be so difficult? Why can't we just do it…" David said pushing his arms out and sighed, "Without any complications."

" Because life is complicated," The guy laughed, " can't find the right size?" he inquired, and a sudden heat raised into David's cheeks as he looked down and nodded.

" Well have you measured…" The guy stops and then sighed as he handed him a Trojan box and then the size above it.

" Try these two, must teens are in these areas." He said and then looked away and walked to the cashier.

David watched him leave and then looked at the boxes and blushed, _Crap that was embarrassing…_he thought and then looked up and down the isle getting up and moved down the isle a bit to the lubes.

" Dear god…" David gapped as he saw all the different ones. It was like breaking a gum ball machine and having the gum balls fall everywhere. He picked up one and then blushed, " Strawberry?"

He grabs another, " cooling? What the-" they he saw a jar that read Sliquid Sizzle. " What the fuck." He says and looks for a normal one, however all he can find are the stupid flavores and crap. He got the cherry and strawberry and then got to the cashier whose and girl, and immediately starts to giggle as she see's what he is buying. Damn older people… Damn Kurt…


	20. Chapter 19

Kurt sat down on David's bed, and placed his bag on the floor as David fidgeted and began laughing at him. This only made David blush, and his hazel eyes to turn a bit browner.

"Oh come on Dave." He cooed and got up to go to him and kissed him on the lips and then leaned to his ear, "If you really are so embarrassed about it, I'll put it on you." He teased and clasped David's ear lobe with his teeth, giggling when David shivered and placed his hands on his hips.

"That makes me worry a bit more than anything else…" he said and then smiled at Kurt.

"Oh really?" Kurt says and an expression passed a cross his face as Kurt trails a finger down his chest. "You mean, you never thought about my little fingers touching you like that?" he questioned, kissing David's collar bone.

"No…" David said in a shaky voice as he looked down at the teen.

"You don't think about me holding you," Kurt asked quietly and lowered his hand to David's pants fingering the button of the jeans. "And caressing you…." He continued making David withhold a groan and tip his hips up, and Kurt simply undid David's jeans. "And maybe my tongue-"

"Ok I'm thinking it I'm thinking it." David grumbled and gasps as Kurt's fingers find his zipper and pull it down slowly, as footsteps are heard down stairs.

"David, I'm home!" called his mother, and David calls down to her so that she doesn't come up to see if he was there.

"Are you?" Kurt smirks as he leaves a wet kiss under David's jaw, running the tip of his pink tongue down his neck. "Does that help you a little in think of what my tongue could do?" he asked looking up with that same mischievous glint in his eyes he had an hour or so ago.

"Kurt, I'm perfectly aware of what your tongue could do, but do you know what mine can do for you?" David said flipping the tables on Kurt as he loops his index fingers in the belt loops of David's jeans, and he looked up startled.

"Pardon?"

David smirked and pushed, Kurt to the wall and with Kurt's fingers where they were he followed the push. "I'm saying, can you imagine what I can do to you, with just my tongue, with just my mouth?" David whispers into Kurt's ear and gently bites into the pale boy's neck, looking at the lightly pink mark when he pulled away.

"Your mouth…" whispered Kurt, as his cheeks turned pink and his breathing hitched.

"Oh yeah, there are many things I could and will do to you with my mouth. Such as kissing…" he said and kissed the pale spot under the pink mark. "Licking…" he added only to run his tongue along Kurt's collar bone.

To feel Kurt at the touch of his tongue granted a smile to the taller jock. "And sucking…" he added as he sucked on a spot on his neck causing a sweet shrill whimper to leave Kurt's pale part pink lips. David chuckled as he released him to look down at him and frowned. Kurt looked afraid, not aroused like he hoped.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking down at him.

Kurt took in a breath and then swallowed hard, as his eyes drifted down, "I… I'm s-sc-scared." He whispered and David stopped breathing. He felt like his heart had just fallen, almost like going on Free –Fall at Six Flags.

"What are you scared of? " David inquired and stroked the shorter boy's cheek.

"I'm scared of… I'm…" Kurt whispered and then bit his lip. _Why was it so hard to say?_

However David understood and cupped Kurt's face with both hands, and kissed him lovingly. "Kurt…" he whispered and rested his forehead on his, "our relationship is Boyfriend/Boyfriend. We don't have to rush into it; I can wait till you're totally ready. I'm not going to force you, but I'm sure going to encourage you to let us experiment." He said totally serious and laughed as Kurt did to gripping David's upper arms.

"Oh David…" he whispered and smiled looking up at him. " You're completely hopeless."

"No I'm not," David whined, "I was trying to be romantic-" he began when Kurt rose on his toes to shut him up with his lips.


	21. Chapter 20

**I have to thank my sister Katie, for lifting my writers block for if she hadn't I really wouldn't know if I could have finished this story.**

David lays on the couch in the living room with Kurt perfectly lay on top of him. Kurt peacefully ran his hands in a circle on his stomach and smiled. He had always hoped that in the future when he was with someone they could lie around and watch musicals together. To just relax in each other's arms and that was preciously what he and David were doing.

David however was attempting to understand the meaning of the musical RENT, but he didn't deny that the musical was very enjoyable. Maybe because Kurt was in his arms or maybe because he was just relaxing and not having to put of a façade, but it was really enjoyable to just well do nothing.

Kurt looked up at his boyfriend and smiled as he saw the enjoyment in his eyes. Who need a guy like David Karofsky would enjoy watching RENT? He thought before sitting up and kissed him. "I think I may fall madly in love with you David, if you keep smiling like that." He whispered startling David.

David looked up at Kurt with a smirk. "Well if my dreams are correct, you'll love me regardless of my smile and just amazingly good looks." He said teasingly as a laugh erupted from him, deep rumble that made Goosebumps appear on Kurt's arms as he returned to kissing him more passionately then before.

David racked his hand up into Kurt's hair pulling him closer to him.

Kurt began to tease his hands moving down David's torso and his fingertips slowly lifting David's shirt as he licked David's lower lip causing a deep moan to come from David. In response David slowly because he was unsure laid his hands onto Kurt's perfect sized ass.

Kurt moaned into the kiss and pushed his ass into David's hands willingly causing David to squeeze his ass when suddenly a vibrating situation stopped both teens. "Why is it just as its starts to get good, someone's gotta interrupt it? Shit I'm gonna get fucking blue balls." David grumbled and took Kurt's phone out of his pant pocket and glared at the Iphone.

_A message from Blaine3. What the fuck?_ David thought and opened it to see a bitter sweet friend greeting and handed it to his boyfriend sitting up so Kurt had to. He was in the mood any more to play.

Kurt replied to the message and resumed kissing David on the neck but David only got up to go " to the bathroom" but Kurt sensed something was wrong, but what…


	22. Chapter 21

The next day, David brushed the text off. Kurt wasn't the type of guy to date two different guys right? So David suggested they go to the mall, even though he's not all that you know mall type. He sighed as Kurt hung on his arm suggesting stores when the one word that he sooo didn't want to hear were said by Kurt. "Blaine?"

David looked and saw Mercedes and a guy whom he guessed was Blain was walking towards them. Fuck. He thought as Kurt let go of his arm and went to hug Blaine, making David's fist clench as he watched the hug linger longer then t should have.

"Kurt, I need your help fashion emergency!" Mercedes said dramatically grabbing Kurt's hand and Kurt looked at David then Blaine and smiled as he retreated with Mercedes.

"So you must be David…" Blaine said smiling as he stepped forward to shake hands.

David wasn't interested in handshakes instead he took a step forward and said. "If I find out your fucking my boyfriend behind my back, I will kill you." With that he turned and headed to a sport store he had seen a few shops back, only to be followed by Blaine_. Great…. A day with Blaine._


	23. Chapter 22

David stood looking at some sport shirts then decided it was best that he buy some shirts to practice in and be done with it and get to the food court.

"Hey, Dave… I just want to clarify that I don't want to be with Kurt that way…" Blaine said and looked at the taller jock as he smirked picking up a light saber that happened to be in the wrong section of the store.

"I'll believe when I see it you peacock." He said and Blaine frowned before laughing remembering he had a shirt on with a peacock on it. (Someone review Blaine as a peacock and I loved it!)

"I have a boyfriend." Blaine told him as he looked away swing the light saber to the side so it didn't hit either of them. "Kurt knows that, so you really have nothing to worry about." He added as he looked at David and handed him a light saber that happened to be on the floor.

David looked at Blaine and then frowned. _What the hell was this guy trying to get at?_ David took the light saber with a slow smirk rising to his lips as Blaine got into a stance preparing for battle. With that the two boys began to play like two little kids.

Blaine chuckled as he ducked and went to jab his purple saber into David's side but David blocked it with his green light saber and smirked. Ok this guys not so bad… he thought when a worker came by and glared at them.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you two to leave because you are being immature. So please leave." The guy not much older than Blaine and David and smiled pointing to the door.

"Go suck a cock." David glared through the saber at him as Blaine gave it nicely to the work and the two left the store, but not after Dave grabbed a football and threw it so it hit the worker in the back of the head with that the two of them ran.


	24. Chapter 23

Message from David: At the food court.

Kurt sighed and looked at Mercedes, and smiled at the black rhinestone hat she had found. "Very stylish." He commented as he found the scarf rack and nearly fainted. "50% off!" he said and looked at a baby blue scarf and then at a nice black one.

Mercedes looked at the scarf and picked up a gray one, " For David perhaps?" she suggested and Kurt frowned.

"I don't think David would ever wear a scarf… Not even for me in private." He laughed making Mercedes laugh as well.

"Have you guys gotten far?" she asked.

Kurt shook his head, " we were getting to it last night but then he got all huffity puffity about something." He said with a shrugged and looked down at the scarf in his hand. "In fact it was right after Blaine texted…"

"What the hell? What does that boy have Kurt radar?" she demanded and then shook her head. " If he's got a boyfriend why the hell does he text you- Wait! Why did you reply?" she demanded.

Kurt blushed. "Text-a-holic?" he blushed alcohol.

They both laughed and then gasped. "Blaine!" they dropped everything and ran to the food court.

"Oh my gaga! How could I have not seen this?" Kurt said as they ran.

"I hope Blaine isn't dying somewhere!" Mercedes said and Kurt nodded.

However when they turned the corner to go into the food court they saw the two boy acting civil. Or that was until they started to play basket ball with their food, shooting the fries at each other to catch with their mouths. "Boys…" Mercedes laughed crossing her arms as Kurt smiled.

Good, David understands that Blaine is just a friend. Kurt hugged himself and waved at David as he looked in their direction. David waved back at him and pulled out the chair beside him when Blaine threw a fry and it hit his cheek. Laughing, David chucked it back at the other teen.

This is a good start to a bromance, thought David and he immediately thought of Azimio and frowned. Maybe this would stay forever.


	25. Chapter 24

Kurt smiled as David pulled him close in his arms as they sat in the bed of his truck having left the mall and went to relax on the out skirts of town away from the city. "David, you really surprised me." He told him as he reached up and began to run his hand through David's hand.

"What do you mean?" he asked as Kurt smirked.

" I'll let you figure that out for yourself, however it proved to me that your more trusting then I've been giving you credit for and I'm ready." He said and David raised an eyebrow rather confused..

"Huh?" he said and then looked at his phone vibrating on the truck and picked it up, Kurt on looking and gapped.

Blaine: _Hey Dave! I just Call of Duty; you should come by some time so I can show you how to play!_

David scoffed and replied; _yeah right I'll totally own your ass! _ Kurt was speechless. Texting? He shook his head and cupped David's face so that he had the teen's attention.

"David I'm ready. I want you to… he said and then looked down embarrassed to have to explain such to David, but David saved him from it as he dropped his phone and then smiled.

"You want!" he said rather excitedly but Kurt merely rolled his eyes.

"Yes but remember-"

"I already bought condoms and lube." David stated and Kurt blushed. _Oh my __**Gaga**__!_ He thought and turned away.

" I wanted to be sure, and I learned some things so that it won't hurt you too much, and how to make sure you know… cleaned and stuff like that." He smiled proved of what he had accomplished and kissed Kurt's forehead. "You just say when and we will…" he whispered.

Kurt was so shocked he had no idea what to say to David and he wasn't sure if saying anything would even help the moment. He was just stuck on the thought that David had already prepared himself to everything Kurt would need, and the studying…_ No he wasn't going to fall in love with David; he was in love with him. _

(blush) now… Er… I'm usually not so timid to write sex scenes but I am right now! Maybe it's because I haven't posted one in a while on my last fan fiction account, or maybe it's because its Kurt and Dave, or the pressure to please but yeah…. DO NOT MAKE FUN OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	26. Chapter 25

David closed the door to his room and turned to Kurt whom stood in the middle of the room and smiled nervously as he walked over to him and slipped his hand behind Kurt's ass and pulled him close to his body. _God he's shaking… _David descended his head and pressed his lips to Kurt's and used his other hand to guide Kurt's head upward so that they were kissing at a better angle.

Kurt sighed as he lifted his hands onto David's chest and made them into fists filled of David's shirt, as he tried to breathe and slow the beating of his heart. _It's just David… _he told himself as he pulled on his shirt hearing the animalistic groan rise up from deep in David's throat when David pressed on Kurt's ass so that their hips pressing up against each other.

Kurt made a whimpering noise parting from the kiss and David stopped looking down at him curiously. "You alright?" he whispered stroking Kurt's cheek. With a nod, Kurt lifted David's shirt up and then over David's head. David smirked as he watched the blush spread on Kurt's face as he looked down at his half naked body.

"Your turn…" David whispered and carefully removed Kurt's shirt and tossed it on top of his shirt and backed up on to his bed, pulling Kurt to follow him and resumed kissing him. Kurt put a knee on either side of David's legs, so he was sitting in his lap and facing him.

David's hands moved faster now as Kurt moved his hips above his covered erection, God it felt so good… David thought as he pressed up to Kurt so their hips were moving in sync. However it was a bit too much and he had to prepare Kurt.

He moved so that Kurt was lying down on the bed, and Kurt let his hand fall to the bed as he watched as David calmly removed his tight pants and tossed them to the pile, but he stopped him before he could remove his CK boxers and smirked. "Stand up." He told David, and it was David's turn to blush as he did and watched Kurt get up and place a pillow on the floor, and kneeled onto it undoing David's pants and pushed them down his thighs and calves.

Oh shit… David thought as he let Kurt remove his boxers and then proceeded to step out of them and swallowed hard as Kurt wrapped his hand around his shaft and lowered his mouth right onto it. The heat and wetness was an awkward but amazing feeling and as Kurt began to bob his head slowly it made David only glad that his parents had gone out for dinner.

"Yes…" David moaned as Kurt sucked in long delicious strokes reaching behind David's thighs as he sucked. This may have been his first attempt at a real cock but it didn't mean he hadn't practiced, an hearing David cry out made him smirk in thought at his success.

Kurt felt David shiver and pulled away to look up at him and David didn't give him the chance to take him back in his mouth. "Your gonna make me cum, now lay down." He smirked as Kurt laughed and kissed him, feeling David's hand sneak under the band of his tight boxers and cup his ass flesh on flesh, and lower the short like garments. Kurt stepped out of them and then lay down, to lie down on the bed.

Kurt looked at David and blushed as David kneeled on the end of the bed and pulled him down towards him.

Kurt blushed and closed his eyes knowing what was to come and let David lift his legs over his shoulders and gasped as he felt the wet sensation of David's tongue along his crack of his ass. He moved a bit as David's ran his tongue up and down his crack but whimpered as his tongue grazed his puckering hole. He moved at the awkward pleasurable feeling and arched his back, lifting himself slightly off the bed, as David slipped into him.

Kurt whimpered and reached down to grasp David's hair and moved his hips slightly but to his dismay David didn't do it for long. In fact he smirked and placed a finger on his lip. "Suck on it for me babe…"

Kurt smiled and took David's finger into his mouth and gave it as good of a sucking as he had attempted on the teen's cock. David pulled the finger away only to run it along the crack of his ass where moments ago David's tongue had owned and the slowly pushed his finger into him.

"Ah!" Kurt whispered as his face scrunched up and bit his lip clenching the sheets of the bed.

Damn he tight…. Thought David as he looked at his boyfriend and smiled at him. Keep it calm and positive. "Relax a bit Kurt…" he told him and Kurt nodded taking a deep breath, and relaxed his whole body.

Once David had loosened him a bit he picked up the box of condoms and took out one only to have it snatched away by Kurt. " What gives?" he asked confused and Kurt smirked.

" I wanna put it on." Kurt said as if it hadn't been obvious. David stood up ad groaned as Kurt took his sweet time placing the condom on the head of David's cock and rolled it down. Once on, Kurt waited and cooed as the semi-cold lube was put on his ass hole and David's cock.

David took a deep breath as Kurt did, and slowly and carefully pushed into Kurt, to hear a painful whimper come from Kurt as he moved his hips a bit slower so that Kurt could adjust.

Kurt pulled Dave down to kiss him and moved his hips with him once comfortable and wrapped his arms around him. " Oh Gaga…" he sighed as he and David moved together into estacy. The rolled on the bed letting Kurt take control for a bit and it was as Kurt was bouncing up and down on David that Dave came and Kurt did as well the cum seeping onto David chest.

However David could careless about spilt cum, he roughly pulled on Kurt's hair as he kissed him. " God Kurt.. I love you…" he whispered and held him tight until he pulled out of him Kurt groaning in discomfort.

It was quiet for a while as Kurt began to cry and David was startled. " Wait! Wh-why are you crying? Did I hurt you!" he asked scared and cupped Kurt's cheek to wipe his ears but Kurt shook his head.

"I love you too…" he whispered and David let a slow smile come to his face as he kissed his silly crying boyfriend.

Thank you Alex and Dylan for helping me on this with your… (cough) experience. I owe you one!


	27. Chapter 26

David looked at Kurt as he slept and brushed his bangs out of his sleep, and sighed. _He and Kurt, were together now, like for real right? Sex brings two closer than anything right? _He wondered as he pulled Kurt's sleeping figure close to him and kissed his forehead. _I hope Kurt feels the same…_

"_**Do you take David Karofsky to be your wedded husband?" **__said the television set as I walked into the house. Clean and styled greatly by Kurt no doubt. I placed my bag down on the ground and walk into the room to see Kurt sitting on the couch tears rolling down his face._

_Alarmed I rush beside him, "What's wrong? Kurt, are you hurt?" I question cupping his face in my hands and he shakes his head._

"_I love you David, I love you oh so much…" he sobs and I pull back confused._

"_What are you talking about Kurt? I know you love me, and I love you-"I began when Kurt slammed his fist into the couch and the DVD of our wedding stops playing._

"_Don't say that!" he yelled and looked at me shaking slightly from crying so much. "Not wh-when I…" he whispered and closed his eyes shaking his head._

_I couldn't stop it but suddenly I was getting angry. What did he do? "What? For god's sake Kurt what the hell-"I began my voice rising in both confusion and anger when the worst thing ever to be said between two people was said._

"_I slept with someone else!"Kurt screamed and covered his face._

_My body went numb, I couldn't feel my heart beating, I couldn't smell anything, and more then anything I felt that warmth that just looking at Kurt created fade to a stone cold rock. Slept with someone else? I slowly got up nearly falling back down as the bitterness filled my mouth. I rubbed my jaw and then turned away from Kurt. "I'm so sorry David… I'm so sorry…" Kurt was whispering and I whirled around._

"_Shut the fuck up! How could you do this to me! We've been married for three years! How could you! I've never so once that about having another and you…" I trail off running a hand through my hair and shake my head when the one question popped in my head. "Who was it?" _

"_David pleases…" Kurt whimpered._

_Click. I knew. "Who was it? Say it!" I said grabbing his shoulders and shook him. I knew who it was, but I wanted him to say it. Images of playing racquetball in the gym, and going for runs in the park filled my head with him. Images of picking out tuxes for the wedding and trying to learn to tie a bow tie, but worst of all images of his best man at his wedding filled his head as Kurt confirmed who he thought it was._

"_Blaine…" Kurt whimpered._

_I moved away from him so quick it knocked Kurt back on the couch and I walked back to the door and glanced to my left. Me and Blaine smiling at the wedding, in anger I raised my fist and slammed it into the picture. BASTARD!_

David shot up in his bed waking Kurt as he roared in anger. What the fuck? NO! David thought as his chest heaved and tears ran down his face. That couldn't happen!

"David…Dave, what's wrong?" Kurt whispered and sat up next to him and rubbed his back. "What's wrong?" he asked wiping David's tear's as David shook his head.

_He doesn't even know how much he hurts me in the future!_ David thought and then frowned pulling him close and kissed his forehead. "N-nothing… nothing…" he repeated but Kurt held him feeling the rack of shivers running up his boyfriends chest. _Something was very wrong… _he thought and looked at David in pain, _if only I knew what…_

_Alright soooo I hate Blaine with a passion sooooo deep that I should start a club. I had to make him bad just to appease the inner Blaine hater self in me. I am happy sorry for any disappointments._


	28. Chapter 27

David looked to the left and then saw Blaine, and then to the right and saw Blaine. Everywhere he looked he saw Blaine. Kurt walked up to him at school and he jumped thinking he was Blaine. He even rushed off to the bathroom to splash some water not even talking to Kurt. _God that dreams fucking me-_ David began when Kurt walked in and glared at him.

"What the hell is going on David?" he demanded and locked the door.

"Er…" he whispered and the sighed rocking on his heels, he didn't want to tell Kurt anything he just wanted this to evaporate so that things could go back to how they had been.

"David… Why are you acting like this? Is it because we had sex?" Kurt asked walked up to him crossing his arms a crossed his chest.

"No!" David said and shook his head.

"Is it because I said I loved you?" he asked and looked at him and then down, and David groaned.

"No, it's no-not that its n-nothing Kurt." David said shoving his hands into his pocket when a hand reached out and slapped David in the face.

"You don't even look at me anymore!" he cried and clenched his fist. "What is it David, by the love oh Gaga what's making-" Kurt's eyes widen and he stepped back. "You… You love B-Blaine now… don't you!" he said and turned away cupping his face. _Oh Gaga! This couldn't be!_

"FUCK NO!" David said hitting his fist on a stall making it slam against the matching wall. Kurt jumped and turned to look at David.

"That son of a bitch can go to fucking hell!" David said and walked up to Kurt and gripped his forearms. "I had a dream of you again, except you made me hate you more than I thought I could ever towards you taboot!"

Kurt was confused but interested as David looked away and loosened his grip on his arms. "Wh-what happened David…" he asked quietly and with his head nudged David's head up so he could look up at him.

David shook his head and moved his head to Kurt's neck. "Y-you slept with Blaine… You were depressed and slept with him!" he said shaking with anger, and Kurt gasped felling his hands tight around Kurt's neck a bit.

Raising his hand's to David's cheeks he pulled the taller teen down to him and pressed his lips against his. "David…" he whispered and then wrapped his arms around him as David dropped his hand and shook his head.

"Oh my god…" he whispered pushing Kurt away and looked at him then away in disgust falling against the wall and to the floor. _He… he …_ he shook as tears went down his cheeks. _Oh god…_


	29. Chapter 28

"I'm worried about David…" Kurt whispered to Mercedes in Math.

Mercedes put her compact down and looked at him. "Why?" Kurt blushed and the smile on his face made Mercedes scoot closer. "Spill!" she whispered excitedly.

"Ok well we... We ah... We did it…" Kurt said swaying his feet and biting his lower lip.

"No fucking way!" Mercedes said her eyes widening in surprise. "Was he good? How big is he?" she whispered quietly.

"Oh my Gaga, Cedes, It was so amazing I still tingle from the thoughts." Kurt said sighing dramatically but frowned. "And I'm not telling that last juicy detail…. That's private." He winked.

Mercedes frowned. "Alright so what's up?"

Kurt's frowned deepen as he told her what David had told her and then the accidentally chocking experience. Mercedes frowned and rubbed her hands slowly together trying to digest this.

" Kurt he needs help… if he's dreaming are messing him up that bad, who knows what will happen with reality." She spoke softly when the math teacher glared at them and began yelling so they scooted apart.

_Oh my Gaga… My David needs help…_ Kurt thought touching his neck tenderly.

Short for reason


	30. Chapter 29

David looked down at his desk as the teacher took the call slips from the runner and very surprised looked at him. Oh shit….

"David this is for you." She said walking over to him and handed him the green slip.

Looking at it, David frowned as well. It was a call slip to the consulers office. He looked around the got up and walked to the office and saw Ms. Pillsbury waiting for him. What the hell…. He thought as Kurt walked out of her office and smiled at him hopefully.

" David, come in." she smiled and moved welcomingly so that he could come take a seat. Kurt waited till David was by him to kiss him on the cheek and leave to his class closing the door.

" Hello David." Ms. Pillsbury said and sat down in front of him and frowned seeing the confused look on David's face.

" Kurt's worried about you…." She began and that's all it took for David to know what this was all about, fabulous.

" Mercedes, was it smart to do that… to tell Ms. Pillsbury." Kurt whispered looking at his packed lunch like it was a disgusting school lunch.

" Boy, your man nearly choked you." She said and frowned. " Why are you going to protect him?"

Kurt shot her a look and shook in anger. " It wasn't like that Mercedes! I told you exactly what happened." He said as his best friend looked him with her yeah-right-face.

" Yeah right…" she said as David walked in and Kurt stood up and waved at him.

" David!"

David glanced at Kurt and then the security guard shadowing his moves. However Kurt didn't miss the mouthing of words.

_Thanks a fucking lot._

_Early in the morning brain isn't working as fast as I like it sorry if this was the worst chapter yet._


	31. Chapter 30

(This chapter is done all in text message form)

Kurt: What happened? Why aren't you talking to me anymore….

David: I don't know, because you fuck up.

Kurt: How is that? Enlighten me.

David: Um let's think. 'My boyfriend almost choked me in the bathroom over a dream he had.' Thanks babe I feel the fucking love.

Kurt: But it's true!

David: Yeah I fucking know that Kurt! But know I can speak to you at school, I'm not allowed to be in Glee Club, I'm not allowed to be near you. Hell I'll be lucky if I can play ball next year because you went to fucking germ killer!

Kurt: Oh… I didn't want that! You must know that!

David: I don't know what to know anymore. But whatever. Can't text you, it's against the rules. Bye Kurt.

Kurt: what rules?

Kurt: David!

Kurt: David, answer me!

Kurt: David, I'm sorry! Please text me back!

Kurt: David I love you… please forgive me….

David walked around school like a prisoner, followed by a security guard at all times, and accompanied in the bathrooms. It was stupid really he had to deal with all this just because a small break. Great. He didn't get to do anything anymore.

David was about to walk down the hallway to the parking lot after school when he saw Blaine walking up to Kurt. _What the fuck is he doing here? What the is he doing with my fucking boyfriend?_ David's mind was spinning when he saw Blaine, in fact he lead him to do something he hadn't done in forever.

While the guard watching him bent at a water fountain to get some water, David walked up to them and pushed Blaine to a locker, and clenched his fist.

_Hit him. Hit him!__** HIT HIM! **_

It took everything in him to turn to Kurt and pull him close, simply holding him as close as he could. No. That bastard can rot in hell. Kurt wouldn't hurt him like that. Never! It was a dream not to come true! David buried his face in Kurt's neck and felt Kurt's hands on his back stroking his back then heard the guard coming to take him away from Kurt.

"Please…" Kurt whispered to the guard as he held David.

David kissed his neck and looked at him but before he could do anything else the guard grabbed David, and pulled down the opposite way.

"Keep walking, David." He said in a rough voice, but David couldn't help but look back at Kurt and Blaine. He smirked when he saw Blaine reaching for Kurt and Kurt pushing him away. _**That's my man…**_ he smiled.

Okay now that I've somewhat cleared up the chaos in my head ( ) I can write the last chapters! Sorry if the depression of the story was weird.


	32. Chapter 31

Kurt took a deep breath as he walked up to the Karofsky house, and knocked on the door later that night, and waited patiently, as the light came on, on the porch and there stood his shirtless half asleep boyfriend. "D-did I wake you?" he asked curiously.

"N-nah… I fell asleep on the couch." He answered and raised his arms to stretch only to grunt as Kurt threw himself at him. David looked down at him and lowered a hand to stroke his hair and then looked around and pulled Kurt inside.

"I'm sorry David I was only trying to help because I was scared that the dream was bugging you and, and that you need someone else to talk to about the dreams beside me-"Kurt babbled until David pressed his finger to his lips.

"Kurt…" he laughed and pushed him against the door. "Next time, can we wait a full 24 hours before seeking help?" he teased and held him close.

Kurt raised his hands to hold David close and winced. David pulled back seeing Kurt holding his hand, and looked at the slightly bruised hand. "What the! Kurt what the fuck is this?" he demanded and took Kurt into the kitchen so that he could get him some ice.

"I punched Blaine…" Kurt said quietly.

David stopped rummaging in the freezer for an ice pack and looked over at him. "You… you did what?" he said closing the door.

"Blaine was trying to kiss me and he wouldn't stop trying so I punched him in the nose. I think I might have broken his nose, but I think I broke my hand…" Kurt frowned looking up to have David lower and kiss him. It took Kurt by surprise however he liked the unexpectedness of it. (Or the fact he hadn't kissed his boyfriend in like four almost five days)

Kurt wrapped his arm around him and pulled David down more to his height. _Dreams can be defined…._ He thought with a smile.


	33. Chapter 32

Kurt smiled and waved his purple cast at Mercedes as she walked up to him and David whom had his arm casually draped over his shoulder.

"What the…?" she said looking at David and then Kurt then around them. "Where's the body guard?" she asked and opened her locker.

"I worked my charm and such on Ms. Pillsbury, so we are guard less." Kurt smirked, as David laughed shaking his head.

"Ok, what's with the cast then?" she asked.

"Blaine's nose punch broke a few bones…" David said frowning. He'd have to wait six months before he could do what he wanted… He thought as his hand in his letterman jacket played with a small black box.

"If I were a rich man, With a million or two, I'd live in a penthouse, In a room with a view  
And if i were handsom Well It could happen Those dreams do come true I wouldn't have nothin' if i didn't have you Wouldn't have nothin' if i didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' if i didn't have Wouldn't have nothing" David sang in Glee practice pulling Kurt close to him smiling as Rachel waved her hands in that silly fan girl way. 

"for years i've envied Your grace and your charm Everyone loves you you know(yes i know, i know, i know) I must admit it Big guy you always come through I wouldn't have nothin' if i didn't have you." Sang Kurt looking up at David as Mr. Shuester tapped his foot to the beat of the jazz band.

"You and me together that's how it always should be One without the other Don't mean nothin' to me nothin' to me." They sang together as they looked up at each other. _What more could you ask in a partner? A singer, good looking, and sweet?_ David thought as Kurt laughed while being spun around and onto avid's knee.

"And we live happily ever after?" Kurt asked.

"Absolutely." David smiled. 


End file.
